


Bob Ross: Bringer of Sleep

by lazerhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, ahot6 implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan cant sleep. Ray's here to help. <br/>Pretty much fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Ross: Bringer of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, enjoy! <3   
> Im on tumblr if that's your sort of thing: lazer-hunter

When he hears movement in the kitchen, Ray untangles himself from the pile of limbs in the bed. He isnt surprised that Ryan isnt among the pile of limbs. He pads into the living room and sees Ryan rummaging around in the fridge. 

"You shouldn't eat after eight." Ray says, wiping sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. Ryan spins around and smiles softly at Ray. 

"And you shouldnt look that cute after just waking up." Ryan says moving to pull at the hem of Ray's (probably Jack's) hoodie. Ray swats his hand away. 

"I could actually kill you right now." Ray grumbles. Ryan rolls his eyes. 

"Sorry i woke you up."

"S'okay." Ray yawns. "But now you have to cuddle me on the couch and watch the Bob Ross paint with me."

"Fine. But I've tried medication, and everything for insomnia. I'm fairly certain listening to a man paint won't make me fall asleep." Ryan says and Ray sets up the xbox and pulls up the stream. He settles on the couch with his head in Ryan's lap. Ryan leans heavily into the couch and his hand drops into Ray's hair. They watch the stream in silence and about fifteen minutes in, Ryan's hand stops moving in Ray's hair. Ray blinks sleepily and looks up at Ryan who is slack jawed and snoring lightly. Ray smiles and pulls out his DS from his hoodie pocket. He snaps a picture of Ryan and curls back into him. When Ray wakes up, Michael is playing Halo on the couch next to them. Ryan's face is squished against the arm of the couch, Ray cant bring himself to wake him. 

"So Bob Ross huh?"

"Put him out like a light." Ray says pushing hair from Ryan's face. 

"Good to know. It's great when he can sleep, i worry when he doesnt."

"Well, night terrors dont let you sleep sometimes." Ray shrugs, he stands and presses a long kiss to Michael's forehead before ruffling his unruly curls. 

"Want breakfast?" He asks. Michael wraps an arm around his waist and presses his forehead to Ray's hip. 

"I've already eaten and it's only 7, the others wont be awake for a while." He pulls Ray into his lap and adjusts so his arms are around Ray but he can still play the game. Ray smiles fondly and stares at Michael while he plays, his eyes mapping out Michael's freckles, the flecks in his eyes, the small quirk of his lips. 

"You're beautiful."

"Shut the fuck up, Ray." He says but he's blushing and Ray reaches to pinch Michael’s dimple. Ryan yawns and sits up, his back popping with the stretch. 

"Mornin' sugar." Michael says.

"Morning." Ryan mumbles. 

"How'd you sleep?" Ray asks giddily. Ryan rolls his eyes and tries to not give Ray too much credit.

"Fine, how about you guys?"

"Great, Bob Ross surely was great and soothing, put me straight to sleep, how about you Rye?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was nice." Ryan grumbles but it's  half-hearted. 

And maybe Ryan asks Ray to watch Bob Ross with him more often than not.


End file.
